Into the shining trash heap we go!
by Umbra Drachen
Summary: My Dumping ground for story ideas. And M because I have no idea how graphic these will become.
1. wshh:Pokemon:sinnohfinals

_**AN):Okaay...So. long time no see, please don't kill me. I really am working on remembering except a long string of bad luck, computer viruses and un-salvageable hard-drives have been my enemies. Okay now a bit of an explanation for this story, it is basically going to become a dumping ground to test ideas. See how popular they are etc. but it is also going to be the place for me to change episodes of shows, anime basically anything that all piss me off. Now to start off the Ironically named trash heap, the sinnoh battle between ash and tobias! Oh by the way this was written at three am so it may not be that good.**_

Ash watched and breathed a sigh of relief as the darkrai finally fell three pokemon later, fully believing that the battle was now salvageable with the pseudo-legendary fallen. Because no matter the trainer there was no way in hell that there is more than one of those over powered beasts on a single team. Ash watched in nervous anticipation for the next pokemon that he would need to beat, the red light flickering teasingly in his vision only to morph into something that had him wanting to bash his head against a wall.

"Kyyruuu!"

A latios, a fucking latios. A bonafied true blue second legendary on one team, it was ridiculous, unbelievable and somewhat suspicious. At this point the crowed was silent in awe, and ash was despairing over his now inevitable loss. Until a miracle happend. Backed by a chorus of good luck and heavenly angels a voice rang from the speakers.

"No NO! Absolutely NOT! This match is suspended and will be redone in three days, Meanwhile YOU Tobias Henkle **(heh couldn't resist)** will spend those three days registering your **ENTIRE** team legendaries included, with the league. And when that is done you will put together a team that is sane to be used in the competition. ARE WE CLEAR!"

The stadium watched as a nervously sweating Tobias stammered out a confirmation in satisfaction, for they agreed. One legendary on a team made things interesting, two made it completely unfair.

Meanwhile ash was smirking and chuckling darkly. After all, his most powerful pokemon were originally going to be a day too late to fight henkle, so he was forced to use the b team. But now Henkle had to go against his strongest pokemon: Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Sorlax, Primeape and Charizard. Yes life and lady luck was now good for one Ash Ketchum.

 _ **I was SOOOOOOOO wanting this to happen in the original show but alas luck decided to be a bitch and we got the sham we were given so as with all problems that I have with shows, TO THE INTERNET!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so this kind of randomly popped into my head. And answering the reviews of the last chapter, I couldn't find the category that I wanted and it was 3 AM so I just made the executive decision acknowledging that most of the ideas that pop up there have at least SOMETHING to do with harry potter. As well as acknowlaging that most of these little stories Will be about harry potter so I just stuck it in there. So now that that is over with, let me completely contradict my last statement with an avengers ficlet AU thor stayed to protect the midgardians!_**

* * *

Anthony "tony" Stark has always been thorough. From making sure all of the wires were aligned correctly on his first motherboard at the age of three, to adding a drink dispenser to the Iron Man suit. Leaving something un-finished or unknown was as foreign an idea to him as touchscreens are to Capitan von spangles. So after the crazed demigod Loki tried to enslave the human race, he did the research and promptly came to the conclusion that the Vikings were supremely disturbed people and that none of that crap could actually be real or true. There was absolutely no way that the guy who looked to be in his late twenties was old enough at that point in time to have multiple children, kill his brother, get raped by a horse and have his lips sewn shut. And considering the myths got some pretty big things wrong (such as the whole loki-odin blood brothers thing) Tony continued to believe that for months. Until the little comments Thor made started to pile up, commenting about the goats he kept as a child, or laughing at a nature documentary about wolves and snorting out something that sounded like "Fenris". The list went on and on until finally the ball dropped, tony got fed up, and on an avengers movie night in front of the rest of the team he asked Thor the two questions that had been eating at him since the invasion.

"Hey, blondielocks, I've been wondering for awhile. How accurate are the old Norse myths we have about you guys? Oh and how old are you and the bag of cats in Midgard terms?" Tony inquired, and was supremely shocked by the answer.

"Fairly accurate my friend, some minor things are incorrect but the midgardians of old were notorious story tellers and record keepers. I believe they knew of my brothers heritage before even my brother and I. And Loki and I would be in our early twenties by your midgardian lifespans count." Silence reigned for a single tense moment with the avengers wondering why tony asked that seemingly out of the blue question, before something unexpected happened. Tony calmly rose from where he had been seated on the couch, walked sedately over to Thor, then promptly punched him in the face.

Immediately the avengers launch up to keep Tony from killing Thor and vice-versa. Trying to pull the enraged tony away from an annoyed Thor while simultaneously wondering what the hell was actually going on. Then to make sure everything was just a bit more chaotic, Spangles Mc'gee had to start yelling, loudly.

"Thor ENOUGH! TONY! Quit trying to punch Thor and explain what is going on, NOW!"

Tony eager to get the other avengers on his side for this mess quickly told JARVIS to pull up his Project: Thundercats file and started explaining.

"Ok, so after the invasion and nuke and schwarma, I started thinking 'Hey Gods!' And me being me could not possibly just let sleeping psyco-cats lie, And knowing what and who you are associating with is always a good thing so I had Jarvis compile anything that mentions Thor or Loki in the Eddas and the other really old timey poem things that I can't remember the name of off the top of my head. Seeing as the Vikings were the type of people to mark where Sven Whateverson bashed Erik Whocaresson on the head with a rock so that future generations could come back to reminisce and laugh at poor Erik, there was ALOT of material to go through. Jarvis gathered all he could find so I could read them, and after a migraine and a half trying to decipher that weird poem song thing, I was pretty horrified and up until now have been hoping that the Vikings were all wacko nutcases with an over enjoyment of seeing Loki in pain and making fun of him for it. But Pikachu over there just confirmed that the Vikings were NOT just ancient fanfiction writers in a competition to disturb the most people, and that that shit really happened. So... If you need me I will be in the bathroom puking my guts out, Good? Good." Tony then stalked away looking impressively green and murderous towards the bathroom, leaving the file open for the rest of the avengers to peruse through.

And Peruse they did, making jokes about embarrassing childhood stories of Thor and Loki, and making bets on how horrible it gets to make tony look like that. (Highest odds were on Natasha's suggestion of Loki Breaking Thor's stuff and getting grounded.) At first it went as expected, a war here a prank there nothing too out of the ordinary. They were in the midst of a laughing fit about Thor in a wedding dress when tony staggered out of the bathroom told them he arranged the files in order of "SNAFU-ness and how overall disturbing they are" then promptly passed out on the couch. Dead to the world and still looking vaguely frog like in skin tone.

The warning seemed to come at the perfect time, as afterwards the stories built upon each other until even Natasha looked vaguely green around the gills. Stories of how loki is the mother of the troll speices put the earlier funny little hunting stories into a more disturbing light. The horse rape: Outraged cries and exclemations of disgust. The banishment of lokis children horrified silence. But nothing could have prepared them for the last two in tony's file. The stories of the dwarves sewing lokis mouth shut with his brother holding him down, and the crowning glory which made even super assassain extrodinaire Nataliya Romanova burst into tears. After all who wouldn't cry at a story of how a monarchal society murdered two innocent kids for revenge against there father, and for them to then proceed with tying said father to a stone with his childrens entrails underneath a snake dripping corrosive venom into his eyes for what is implied as a very long time. The collected group sat in stunned scilence as they processed what they had just heard, and when thor got back he was startled at his friends all but ambushing him and telling him that he better get his little thunder butt BACK to asgard. And transfer Loki from the dubious comforts of asgards questionable prison system, and into the relatively safer option of earths mental institutions. Or else he would NOT like the consequences that the Avengers and the newly informed 'Lady Jane' could devise when sufficiently pissed off. Unbeknownst to all sitting smugly in the background Director Nicholas Fury otherwise known as Jormungandr sat preening, smug about the avengers finally figuring it out. He smirked over at his brother Fenris or if you would rather Phil Coulson. "I TOLD you the wolf documentary was a good idea."

* * *

 **Yes I do happen to Realize that I made most of the avengers bitchy and shallow. But the characters always came across that way to me in the comics and movies. Yes tony has an ego problem, but the sheer arrogance that Steve had in the beginning of the avengers kind of disgusts me. Also before the complaints come I KNOW that the avengers refer to her as 'Natasha Romanov' but what half decent spy or assassain gives their ACTUAL names to people, with Natasha being the best of the best, well as my best friend likes to say, "Bitch please." Nataliya Romanova is just a little head cannon of what I think her REAL name is.**


End file.
